wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shiver (ShiverTheIceWing)
The Bad Shiver= WARNING: MATURE CONTENT Appearance Shiver is mostly white with a bright blue back, neck, face, tail, claws and parts of her legs. Her horns and spikes are mottled with bright blue and her wing membranes are a darker shade of blue, with her eyes darker than her wings. LET'S GET THIS STRAIGHT I'M FINE WITHOUT YOU I'M NOT YOUR F***ING PREY! SO SAVE YOURSELF AND NO-ONE ELSE! Personality Shiver has a tendency to be dramatic and very protective of those she cares about, particularly her best friends Sandstorm and Starsight. She is renowned for her insanity. She has intrusive thoughts and schizophrenia, which shows itself in her apathy, dissociation, delusions and her finding it difficult to show emotions. When she does ''show emotions, they are in incredibly inappropriate situations. She kills mercilessly and doesn't care. She is wanted in almost every kingdom for her heinous crimes. She also has autism, which is part of the reason she kills; those things that bother her and her inability to process the world and understand other dragons' emotions makes everything so much harder, which she can't handle. In her mind, the only way to make everything simpler is to eliminate the source of the struggle; she is unable to relate to or be aware of others' emotions and finds it very, very difficult to adapt to change. She cannot in any way handle loud sounds; when other dragons are loud, she finds it simplest to just kill them and eliminate the sound. She is impulsive and does whatever she feels like doing at the time. Part of what keeps driving her off the edge is when someone points out that she's hallucinating or having delusions. The idea of being unable to trust her own senses infuriates her and adds to her insanity. ''What you believe What you believe What you believe YOUR LIFE IS A LIE! Get over it Get over it Get over IT! Abilities Shiver is an adept fighter, if only out of desperation. Her self-preservation instinct has a tendency to override all other functions, making her a ruthless warrior when she needs to fight for her life. You GOT the BEST of me! And stabbed me in the back! I'' ''TASTE You ON my TEETH! You're like a heart attack! Biography DURING THE WAR Shiver was very quiet as a dragonet and worked hard to maintain her family's long line of First and Second Circle dragonets. Her older sister Polar was first place, and her hatching-sister Shudder was quite high in the Second Circle. Her hatching-brother Shake, however, remained in the Fifth Circle for his entire life. He was weak and particularly susceptible to disease. This put a lot of pressure on Shiver to gain a place in the First or Second Circle. Shiver had always feared for his life. Her mother, Snow Rabbit, hated him for his weakness. Her daughters learnt to act exactly like a model IceWing: obedient, strong, emotionless. This took a toll on the three of them, particularly Shiver, who had the most un-IceWing-like personality. Gradually it chipped away at her sanity. When they were three, Polar snapped. She killed Shake and badly wounded Shudder. Shiver only subdued her when she took her by surprise: by stabbing an icicle through her sister's head. When Snow Rabbit found out, she grew furious with Shiver. Murder was sure to get her banished from the Ice Kingdom, and it would pull Snow Rabbit herself down more than a few notches, if she wasn't kicked out too. They hid the bodies and pretended Polar and Shake had run away, wounding Shudder in the process. It worked for a while, until Shiver and Shudder turned two. That was when Shiver snapped. Snow Rabbit had been particularly awful to Shudder, telling her about how useless she was and how she had to try harder and get further up in the Circles, as she had dropped down to the Fourth Circle. Snow Rabbit had turned bitter inside and tried to kill Shudder. Shiver, who had lost every shred of her sanity, flew into a rage and nearly killed her own mother with her bare claws. She and Shudder fled the Ice Kingdom in the dead of night, leaving for Possibility. When they arrived at Possibility, they found out how difficult it would be to survive. Shiver was a good hunter, but there was barely any prey, and Shiver could feel herself tipping off the edge. After about a year in Possibility, when they were both three, they ran into another IceWing. This IceWing had heard about Shiver and Shudder, and tried to warn the rest of Possibility. Shiver grew very angry and protested against it, telling the IceWing about how unfair it was and how he didn't even know what had actually happened. He thought she was going to try to kill him and tried to kill her first. However, Shudder distracted him by biting the sensitive part on his tail and Shiver slashed his throat. What Shiver didn't know was that there was another IceWing. This other IceWing shot her frostbreath all over Shudder. In her panic, Shiver fled, leaving her sister to die. She wandered Possibility for the next couple of days until she met a SandWing/SkyWing hybrid named Sandstorm and an IceWing/NightWing hybrid named Starsight. Shiver instantaneously took a liking to the pair, not realising how terrified they were of her and how trapped she made them feel. Together they went around Possibility, struggling to survive. Then, when she was four, something happened. There is a gap in her memory. This gap lasts for two years. She doesn't remember a single thing that happened during that time. All she can summon from the darkest depths of her mind was the feeling of deep love and happiness. And it feels so strange and unnatural, since she cannot even remember the source. And I'm NOT OKAY! I'm heading DOWN THE DRAIN! I still feel safe DOWN HERE WHERE I BELONG! Relationships Morpho Shiver met Morpho at Jade Mountain. She thinks the RainWing is skilled in art and coding, and thinks of her as one of her best friends. She would be willing to defend Morpho at a moment's notice, and envies Morpho's amazing creativity. Sandstorm Shiver is undyingly loyal to Sandstorm and would give her life for her. Starsight Shiver thinks the IceWing/NightWing hybrid is a pure, smol bean and will fite for her. Even though she doesn't really trust her. Scorpion Shiver absolutely despises Scorpion with all her heart. The best thing in the world would be for her to slaughter ''the HiveWing mercilessly and gruesomely. ''So where were YOU? When I Fell OUT? Went back into the DARK? I'm LOST AGAIN So DON'T COME FIND ME! Quotes "DIE EVERYONE WILL DIE I WILL KILL THEM ALL THE WORLD IS HORRIBLE I HATE EVERYTHING!" to all of Possibility when she stubbed her claw "I FEAR NOTHING." - to Sandstorm and Starsight shortly before trying to jump in a pool of lava "I REGRET NOTHING." - to Sandstorm and Starsight after she ate twelve cows in four minutes "GO DIE I HATE YOU ALL!" to Sandstorm and Starsight when they found her after murdering a MudWing dragonet "DEATH BEFORE DISHONOUR!" - after ripping the limbs off a SkyWing who belittled her for being an IceWing W''hat you believe'' What you believe What you believe YOUR LIFE IS A LIE! Get over it Get over it Get over IT! Trivia *Shivering is used in warm-blooded animals in order to warm them up. *It is also used when someone is uneasy, for example: 'a shiver went down her spine'. However, the word 'shudder' can also be used. *Shiver's sister, Shudder, uses her as an example of the worst way a dragon can be. *Shiver has mild insight into her schizophrenia, in that she knows there's something wrong with her and that something's wrong in her mind. However, her insight is too limited and her schizophrenia too severe for her to care or do anything about it, aside from acknowledge it. *Her autism is also very severe; to be specific, she has autistic disorder. You GOT the BEST of me! And stabbed me in the back! I'' ''TASTE You ON my TEETH! You're like a heart attack! |-|Shiver As I Am= This Shiver is tailored to be exactly as I am, minus the mental illnesses and disabilities; those are carefully handpicked because the symptoms usually match how I feel, perceive the world or behave. Appearance Shiver is mostly white with a bright blue back, neck, face, tail, claws and parts of her legs. Her horns and spikes are mottled with bright blue and her wing membranes are a darker shade of blue, with her eyes darker than her wings. Personality This Shiver, whilst having autism and schizophrenia, has managed to keep it at a level she can deal with. She is still, however, untrustworthy and often walking the edge of madness. She is protective of Shudder and tries to keep her sister safe. She can't stand loud noises and experiences severe delusions, hallucinations, intrusive thoughts and periods of dissociation. She also finds it difficult to show emotion (a symptom of her schizophrenia); she believes this may be linked to her inability to understand other dragons' emotions. Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mature Content Category:Dragonets